


baby, it’s okay

by lovehyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, hyunjin loves kkami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjin/pseuds/lovehyunjin
Summary: stray kids is overseas and hyunjin misses his puppy





	baby, it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin loves kkami so much and it’s the cutest thing in the world

stray kids was in australia for vacation; after promotions, jyp had allowed to relax for a bit so they had all decided to travel to felix and chan’s hometown: sydney, australia. they didn’t have any concerts, performances, filming, or comebacks to worry about so the members were finally able to relax and have fun. all the members loved traveling to different countries even if they were busy on the trip and had to promote; it was a chance to meet their international fans and explore new places. but despite hyunjin’s love for traveling, he didn’t like the homesickness he felt being away from his dog, kkami, for too long. the trip to australia was longer than usual: ten days instead of just three or four days like they normally spent. 

hyunjin didn’t want to tell the members how homesick he was feeling and how much he missed kkami. it was stupid and unimportant; they were finally on vacation and here he is pouting over how much he misses his dog. the members would think he was stupid for it and he didn’t want them to think that. and even though hyunjin doesn’t like hiding things from the members (chan had made hyunjin promise to tell him or the any of the other members whenever something was wrong or hyunjin needed help — “tell hyung whenever something’s wrong, okay baby? don’t try to hide it” chan had told him after he had attempted to keep his injury from his hyungs, but they had found out anyway). but hyunjin is convinced that the members wouldn’t care about him missing his dog so it isn’t like they need to worry about him. he’s never told the members about how he misses kkami everytime they travel out of the country and they’ve never seemed like they’d noticed so he continues to avoid telling them. all the members know how much he loves his dog — he has an entire photo album on his phone with tons of cute photos of kkami which he loves to scroll through. the members are all aware of hyunjin’s love for his dog, but none of them know how sad he gets whenever he’s away from his dog for too long.

but now it’s nighttime on the seventh day of their trip and he’s alone in his hotel room getting ready for bed. being alone in the room only makes hyunjin more sad since normally either someone in his group or kkami is in the room with him. he deals with it though and falls asleep with a frown on his face. 

when he wakes up the next morning, he’s happy at least until he realizes that the room is empty; no kkami and no members— he's the only person in it. and it shouldn’t be a big deal for hyunjin to be alone, but he’s so used to having a roommate and kkami that it’s a new experience whenever he’s alone— usually he cuddles with someone if he’s lonely. he doesn’t mind being alone for a couple nights but he doesn’t like it if it happens for too long, like now when he’s been sleeping alone for seven days in a row. and waking up already feeling sad only means that the rest of his day won’t be as good as he had hoped. he gets through the day with a little pout on his lips. 

just then, chan walked into the room, “hyunjin, you seemed sad today. you wanna talk about it?” it's not unusual for hyunjin to sometimes get sad, but he’s never really been sad while on vacation before, so it’s only natural that the other members had noticed.

“i’m not sad,” hyunjin lies, even though he’s clearly pouting.

“jinnie, i can tell that you’re lying to me. come on, you can tell me anything.” 

“i don’t wanna talk about it,” hyunjin mumbles, causing the leader to be worried and concerned about hyunjin. his normally incredibly cute and happy dongsaeng who was always full of laughter was now quiet and sad and looked like he was on the verge of crying. 

“hyunjinnie, tell hyung what’s wrong,” chan tries to persuade once again.

“no! stop it! nothing's wrong,” hyunjin whines in refusal. 

“hyunjin, i’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me.”

after a few moments of silence, hyunjin finally works up the courage to tell him. “kkami” he only says the single word, but it’s enough for the leader to understand.

“you miss kkami?” chan asks. hyunjin nods, his expression full of sadness. 

“come on” he says holding his arms open for hyunjin and pulling him into a hug, “it’s okay, jinnie”. 

“hyung, i don’t like to be away from kkami for so long” hyunjin admits.

“i know you miss your puppy, but it’s okay. hyung’s here for you. and we’re gonna come back to korea in a few days and you can see kkami again.”

“but i want to cuddle and kiss kkami right now!” he whines, clearly missing the excited puppy who always ran to him for hugs and kisses, which hyunjin was always willing to provide. 

“jinnie, we can't go back to korea now. besides, don’t you want to be here on vacation having fun and spending time with all your members?” 

“... yeah, but i still want kkami.”

“i know baby, i know you want kkami to be here,” chan says, a little unsure about how he should comfort his sad dongsaeng, but his words and his comforting hugs seem to be enough for hyunjin who yawns and continues to lean into his hyung’s chest like he’s about to fall asleep in chan’s arms.

“hyunjinnie, it’s getting late, so we should go to sleep. you wanna cuddle with hyung?” chan asks, knowing that his dongsaeng always loved cuddling with his members (which is why hyunjin always comes into one of the member’s room to cuddle at least once every week). 

hyunjin nods, as expected. “hyunjin, you have to get off of me. neither of us can lay down if you’re still sitting on my lap.” 

and hyunjin may or may not have whined a little bit before standing up and allowing chan to lay down. hyunjin curls right next to chan, who wraps an arm around him. it doesn’t take long for hyunjin to fall asleep and chan notices and smiles at his cute little dongsaeng. 

“night jinnie, i love you” he whispers and kisses hyunjin’s forehead. and even though the wish for kkami is still there, he at least knows that his hyung understands him and will be there for him if he wants to cuddle or cry again. 

later in the night, chan may or may not have snuck out of the bed (while making sure that hyunjin didn’t wake up) just to lay a plushy next to hyunjin and give him another kiss on the forehead.


End file.
